


Goodnight, My Angel

by delphinus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ...well I suppose this could sort of count as fluff?, Caring!Damian, I personally think that a more mature Damian would make a very sweet and attentive boyfriend, M/M, Sad, Sweet, but sad, except that it isn't what I set out to write, i don't know what this is, if you're looking for fluff look elsewhere folks, kind of h/c-ish, lots of angst and no real plot, sick!Tim, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinus/pseuds/delphinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is fading. Dying. They all know it. And Damian has been powerless to stop it. But Tim doesn't mind. He just wants company in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> (Title taken from this song: https://youtube.com/watch?v=HGEBCW5QP-M Consider it recommended listening.)
> 
> Translation into Russian available here:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5685297
> 
> For those to whom the ages matter: Their ages are fairly irrelevant in this, but I decided to make Tim twenty and Damian eighteen. Yes, I know, it contradicts the cannon. The cannon ages literally don't add up, though, so I don't particularly care. If it bothers you, Tim can be twenty and Damian can be fifteen.
> 
> Backstory: Tim got cursed and he's been slowly fading ever since. Damian has been by his bedside from the time he first became bedridden - when he hasn't been seeking out every cure and spell-breaker he can find. Tim, meanwhile, has been waiting patiently for everything to run its course. And now it's the end.

"Dami?"

It was the barest of whispers, but Damian's eyes flew open wide as he whirled about to face Drake's prone form.

Drake smiled. "Dami."

Damian felt tears building behind his eyes. "Drake. You should be resting. You cannot afford to waste your energy like this."

But Drake only smiled the barest bit wider. "Dami. Sit with me. Just for this last night. Please."

"Do not- Do not talk like that! This will not be your last night. You will have many, many others and they will be as good as any night can ever be. You mustn't *doubt* that," he pleaded.

Drake closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, there was a hint of fog. "Please, Dami. Sit with me."

Damian choked, but nodded. Sitting down on the bed, he drew Drake's head into his lap and began stroking skillful fingers over his temples and cheekbones and through his hair. Drake's breathing was so soft and unsteady, exposing his failing health as nothing else did. Damian's fingers hitched when those breaths did, Drake smiling up at him the whole time.

"Promise me you won't cry," Drake whispered. "I'm ready, Dami. I think I always have been. This isn't a tragedy."

"I cannot promise that." Damian's own voice was hoarse. "You may be ready to depart, but I am not prepared to lose you."

"Failing as a boy scout," Drake teased. "You should always be prepared for everything. Even though you really can't be."

Damian's laughter was strained and choking. "No, I cannot, but that does not mean I will not try."

Drake's eyelids were drooping. "Good. I'm tired, Dami. So very ready to sleep."

"Then rest, Drake. Sleep. You- you will dream yourself a better world than this one will ever be." You were always too good for it, he almost lets himself say.

"Dami... Will you...hold me?" The words were slurred and barely audible.

Damian held back a sob. "Always, Timothy. Here and in your dream. You have my word on it."

"Then...I'll...be happy... Love you...Dami... G'night..."

Damian feels the tears spill over as that breathing stops and those eyes glaze over. He closes them gently, achingly, lovingly. "Goodnight, Timothy. Sleep in peace."


End file.
